Choji Akimichi
'Choji Akimichi '''is a member of Konohagakure's Akimichi Clan and member of Team Asuma. Background Physical Appearance Choji has short, spiky brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and has a more plump-liked muscular physique, as well as a small chin goatee. Choji also wears stud earings that he got from his sensei. Choji wears a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs, which is seemingly the standard attire for shinobi of the Akimichi clan. He also sports large wrist-guards, high-calf boots, and a red cloth forehead protector. On the front of his chest armor is the obligatory kanji for "food". Personality Choji is a very kind, polite, and caring person. These characteristics are said to be his greatest strength by both his father Choza and his former teacher Asuma Sarutobi while his greatest weakness was his lack of self-confidence. He is easily motivated by the prospect of food, and becomes highly agitated when somebody calls him "fat" (he refers to himself as "big-boned" or "chubby"). However, he does not hide his love for food and his near constant hunger is also an annoyance to his team-mates, as eating often comes before other necessities such as stealth and teamwork. Food can also make him over-react about silly things, such as who gets the last chip, or when Akamaru tried to take his chips, and he refuses to let anyone else eat the last chip in the bag, even in battle-situation. Choji also tends to eat a lot when he's angry. Since Part II of the series, however, his eating habits are more controlled and it no longer interferes with his duties as a shinobi. Choji has a long-lasting friendship with Shikamaru Nara. The two have complete trust in each other, with Shikamaru being one of the few people to look past Choji's lack of athleticism, and see that he had a kind heart; recognising Choji's true strength. Because of this, Choji has unwavering faith and loyalty to Shikamaru and, if necessary, would give his life for him, which nearly happened during his battle with Jirobo. Choji also cares deeply for his mentor, Asuma, and had a difficult time in fighting him during the Fourth Shinobi War, due to not wanting to hurt his own teacher, even when Asuma called Choji "fat" in an attempt to anger him. History Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Prowess *Ninjutsu Expert **Akimichi Clan Techniques - As an Akimichi, Choji knows various secret techniques that allow him to expand body parts to several times their normal size, the most common of which is the Expansion Jutsu. He uses this to perform his Human Boulder attack, where he turns himself into a giant ball and attacks opponents by running them over, shouting "''roll" repeatedly as he does. He can also add spikes to this attack to make it more damaging. In Part I, this was done by wrapping a chain of kunai around his body. He can also use the Partial Expansion Jutsu to expand his arms and legs as well as other body parts. After the time skip, Choji's Spiky Human Boulder does not involve kunai wrapped around him, but instead involves a technique that hardens his hair into extremely sharp spikes that cover his body, similar to Jiraiya's Needle Jizo technique, after which Choji spins rapidly. Also, Choji no longer needs to take any pills to perform the Partial Expansion Jutsu. **Butterfly Choji Mode **Nature Transformation **Three Colored Pills Enhancement Taijutsu Prowess *Taijutsu Practitioner **Immense Strength - Choji's most pronounced ability is his tremendous physical strength, being the physically strongest member of the Konoha 11 (aside from Sakura). Shikamaru hinted at Choji's raw power, but it wasn't until he broke them out of Jirobo's dome that the rest of Sasuke Retrieval Team believed him. Even without enlarging himself, Choji has demonstrated a considerable increase of strength, able to hold back with brute force the reincarnated Jirobo without the aid of his clan's pills. **Immense Durability **Immense Endurance **Enhanced Speed Flash Step Prowess *Flash Step Practitioner Chakra Prowess *Great Chakra Power Other Skills * Equipment *Three Colored Pills Relationships Family *Choza Akimichi (Father) Friends/Allies *Shikamaru Nara (Best friend and childhood classmate) *Ino Yamanaka (Teammate) *Asuma Sarutobi (Sensei, Deceased) *Naruto Uzumaki (Childhood classmate and best friend) *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Sasuke Uchiha *Hinata Hyuga *Rock Lee *Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru *Neji Hyuga *Kakashi Hatake *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Ben *Big the Cat Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Madara Uchiha *The Akatsuki *Orochimaru *Otogakure Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Choji Akimichi/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Chunin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Akimichi Clan Category:Ino-Shika-Cho Category:Team Asuma Category:Konoha 11 Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Team Konoha Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Ninjutsu Experts Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:Naruto's Group Category:Power Type Characters Category:Team Shinji Category:Team Anko